McAdams boarding school
by you-neek
Summary: GONE. My fellow readers and writers ...
1. A Day In the Park

Chapter One: A Day in The Park

A lone football sailed through the air at Jump City's local park. Cyborg and Robin of the Teen Titans were passing it back and forth, being watched closely by their third member Starfire. The fourth member, Raven, was reading a book on a swing and the fifth member Beast Boy was sneaking up behind her.

He grabbed her book and placed it on a bench near them.

"Beast Boy what are you doing!"

He ran up and pushed the swing she was on gently, pushing a little harder every time she swung back to him.

"Beast Boy stop! Let me off."

"Aww, come on Raven it's a hot day in August. You can't tell me that swinging doesn't feel nice."

He was right, even though she didn't want to admit it. On an especially high swing her hood slid off and her cloak billowed out behind her. If Beast Boy was standing in front of her instead of pushing from behind he would have seen that her eyes were closed and her lips played out in a smile, but their communicators went off at the same time drawing their attention away from swinging.

"Raven trouble," he called from behind.

At the peak of the swing she jumped off flipping and landing gracefully on both feet.

She walked over to Beast Boy and leaned over his shoulder to see Robin.

"What is it?" she called.

"The mayor just called-" there was laughing in the back round-"And he wants us back at the tower in five minutes."

"Okay... Why is Cyborg laughing?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

Robin didn't answer, just held his head and shut his communicator off.

"Wonder what that was about..."

"Well whatever it was we have to get back anyways." Raven answered in her usual monotone.

She raised her hand to summon her book that had been placed nearby. It rose up off the bench and towards Raven, smacking Beast Boy upside the head on the way. She smirked but before she caught it Beast Boy grabbed it out of the air and smacked her but. Grinning like a maniac he quickly turned into a cheetah, running as fast as he could before she recovered from shock.

Cyborg leaned against the T-car waiting for Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire was sitting in the passenger seat and Robin took the R-cycle.

Suddenly Beast Boy showed up with a smug look on his face but slightly out of breath.

"Won't … be riding … with … you," he gasped. And with that he turned into a bald eagle and flew off.

After a few moments Cyborg remembered to close his mouth. He looked around and saw Raven clutching her book to her chest with a dazed look on her face.

"R-Raven?" Cyborg stuttered.

She completely ignored him and reached out her hand to open the car door. She slid into the back, making sure to pull her cloak, and stared straight ahead, still holding her book.

Robin stood in front of their big screen TV, talking to the mayor about the mission. They were interrupted by a green fly circling around Robin and settling on the couch near by. The fly was quickly replaced with a red-faced Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy why didn't you go with Cyborg, Starfire and Raven in the T-car?" Robin questioned.

At the mention of Ravens name his eyes shifted from one spot to another, never settling on a single spot.

"Uh … I-thought-I-could-use-the-excersise-is-there-any-milk-left-I'm-kinda-thirsty-but-water-is-fine." He rushed through the sentence making it hard to understand him.

" … "

Just then the doors swung open to reveal the rest of the titans.

"So Robin, what's up?" asked Cyborg.

"Well the Mayor has just informed me that a villain calling himself Professor has been attacking random students at McAdams boarding school. A couple days after he captures them he leaves them tied up in front of the office with a dunce cap on. From what he's told me the students haven't been harmed but they might shut the school down if the attacks don't stop. We're going to have to go under cover if we're going to try and rind out who it is and stop them."

His words were met by complete and utter silence.

"Do I have to wear a skirt-"

"I have green skin-"

"How am I gunna hide that I'm half robot-"

"What is a school of boarding-"

Everyone spoke up at once falling silent once they heard someone else was trying to talk.

"Listen, just pack what you'll need for the weekends, because there _are_ uniforms. The Mayor said he would take care of everything else okay?"

Everyone nodded and silently trudged off. Well all except one that is.

"What?" he asked eyeing Raven.

She just glared and replied "You better hope I like that uniform."


	2. Beast Boy Learns About Books

Chapter two: Beast Boy learns about books.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin sat on the circular couch, going through papers of their subjects, dorms, roommates and schedules. Starfire and Raven were still packing (Starfire was still deciding what clothes to bring and Raven was trying to decide which of her favourite books to bring). They were leaving for McAdams boarding school the next day, and the Mayor said he would send someone over with Beast Boy and Cyborgs devices to ensure they looked normal.

Raven came in, breaking Beast Boy's concentration. She was heading for the kitchen; book in hand, trying to finish it before they left so it wouldn't take up room in her suitcase.

Sounds of her making tea echoed through the kitchen reaching Beast Boy's ears. After a while he heard the kettle start to boil. He couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the nearest text book he sneaked into the kitchen and crouched beside the counter, He waited until she turned around to find a teabag, then jumped out and hit her but again with a satisfying smack.

Cyborg was deeply immersed in memorizing his schedule when he heard someone get off the couch and head towards the kitchen. He looked up and found that Beast Boy and his science textbook were missing. Now Beast Boy isn't the one to read for fun, so either (a) a recent turn of events has shown him otherwise (b) he's nervous about school or (c) he's not reading it.

Knowing Beast Boy, Cyborg went with (c) but before he could think of what you could use a science text for, he heard a series of noises, all very confusing.

First a smack followed by a resounding shriek that echoed into the living room. Suddenly the doorbell went, then a shout of triumph that quickly turned into a yell.

"Haa… ahhhhhhh!"

The two left on the couch exchanged glances before turning around in time to see Beast Boy hurling himself full force towards the hallway that led to the front door.

"I'll get iiiit!"

Raven soon came out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of herbal tea. She walked around the couch. Reaching the coffee table she scooped up her papers and headed off towards her room without a word.

"What is up with those two!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously, why didn't Beast Boy ride back with you that other day from the park?" Robin questioned.

"I don't know Beast Boy just ran past saying he wasn't going to be riding with us, and Raven just had this blank look on her face. She just kept staring ahead."

"Well what could have made that sound that came from the kitchen?"

"I noticed that he took his text for science when he went into the kitchen maybe that had something to do with it," Cyborg pondered.

"He could have dropped it."

"But why would Raven scream?"

"Yeah she's not one to scare easy."

But the two were left to ponder another time, for Beast Boy's footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

He skidded to a halt behind them and jumped onto the cushions of the couch, landing beside Robin.

In his arms were three boxes and a note. Robin picked up the note and unfolded it, reading out loud:

**_Dear Titans,_**

_**Two of these boxes contain rings for Cyborg and Beast Boy. The other box is hair dye for Raven. The dress code does not allow purple hair.**_

_**-Your Mayor.**_

****"I'll give Raven her hair dye later but let's check out these rings!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

He tossed a box to the other end of the couch with the name _Cyborg_ written over the top and placed Raven's hair dye beside him. The changeling tore the lid off the remaining box in his arms and peered down on a shining silver ring.

He slipped off his glove and pushed the ring over his ring finger, but it didn't fit. He tried every finger, eventually settling on keeping it placed on his index finger.

Robin turned to watch Cyborg decide what finger to wear his ring. After a moment he heard a shout beside him.

"Dude! It works! I've got normal skin!"

He was right. Robin turned around again to see Beast Boy, looking totally different.

His skin wasn't green but tanned although not that dark. His hair was the same length and instead of forest green it was a dark chocolate colour. The only thing that didn't change was his shocking green eyes.

Beast Boy leaned forward and frowned.

"Cy what the- Christ Cy, where are your clothes!"

It was true. When Beast Boy slipped his ring on he was still wearing clothes, but Cyborg didn't have a uniform.

He whipped out a pillow and covered himself. He leapt over the couch and bolted towards the door, leaving Robin and Beast Boy staring after him.

"Why didn't he just take the ring off," Robin asked quietly.

He slowly turned to face Beast Boy and they immediately burst out laughing. Beast Boy fell off the couch and Robin buried his face in the cushion.

After he wiped his eyes Beast Boy got up and tried to catch his breath. He gathered Cyborg's papers and snatched Ravens hair dye off the couch. He jogged down the hall until he found Cyborgs room. He slid the papers under the door not wanting to face the tin man himself unless he exploded with laughter again. He walked over to Ravens room and after realizing he couldn't fit a box under the door, he knocked.

She opened her door halfway, and when she saw it was Beast Boy, leaned against her doorframe with her arms crossed.

"What would you like?"

"The Mayor said the schools dress code has a thing against purple hair. He sent this over with me and Cyborg's rings." he reached out his arm and handed her the box.

"I take it they work."

"Umm … yeah."

He was just going to leave her when-

"What you're not going to hit me again?"

He turned to look at her, his face split in a wide grin.

"Why? Would you like me to?"

She just glared.

He chuckled.

"Besides I don't have a book."

"It's a shame that you have to learn books are good for something _this _way."

She closed the door and left him stunned in the hallway, trying to figure out what she just said.


	3. Car Rides and Teddy Bears

Beast Boy was not a morning person. He was sitting in the middle seat in the T-car. It was an hour to McAdams and he was determined to sleep until they got there (not that it would be that hard). His head rolled back on his neck and his eyes drooped down slowly.

Beast Boy's dream 

_He was in a giant grey room. Each corner was a different colour. The front left corner was electric blue, white, grey and brown._

_The front right corner was black, yellow, red and green._

_He backed up against a wall and was flanked by two masses of colour._

_On his left were purple, orange and green. He looked to his left and he saw blue, purple, grey, and a tiny bit of red._

_Something else caught his eye in that corner. He walked over and saw a huge blue teddy bear. He got closer and saw it had big beautiful purple eyes. It smelled wonderful, like exotic flowers and when he stroked it's fur it was amazingly soft. He sat down next to it and snuggled under its arm._

_After a long while the room shuddered and the teddy bear's arms began shaking him and saying his name._

"_Beast Boy, Beast Boy!" it had a monotone voice._

End of Beast Boy's dream 

He woke with a start, and took in his surroundings. He was still in the T-car but they had stopped in front of a large building. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't know why. Then he realized what he was holding onto.

Originally he was sitting in the middle, in between Starfire and Raven, but now he was learning heavily on Raven. His left arm was wrapped around her stomach and his nose was buried deep into the crook of her neck. He felt something on his shoulder and discovered her arm was wrapped around him and came to rest on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw a light blush had crept onto her cheeks.

He reluctantly untangled himself from Raven. He could still smell her.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well about fifteen minutes in, you fell asleep. Your head rolled onto Raven's shoulder." Cyborg informed.

"You kept talking in you sleep. You were saying different colours. After you said blue you started moving closer to Raven." Robin smirked.

"She looked shocked but I guess she was tired because she fell asleep too." Cyborg said.

"We have arrived at McAdams. We were merely waking you so we could unload our luggage." Starfire said sweetly.

"Oh-okay … thanks Star."

They all unbuckled and headed to the trunk for their stuff. Everyone but Robin only had one suitcase. He needed an extra one for his equipment.

After climbing a mountain of stairs, that in Beast Boys opinion would give the Eiffel Tower a run for it's money, they arrived at the office for their dorm room keys.

"Names please." Questioned the secretary. She was rather portly with dirty blonde hair that was slowly greying. Her hair was held up with several rubber bands and paper clips, and she was surrounded by stacks upon stacks of paper work.

"Names?" she asked again.

"Oh yes um … Richard Greyson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Kori Andrews and Rachel Roth." Robin replied, remembering the names they had been given earlier.

"_Garfield Logan?" Beast Boy had exclaimed. "Why can't you give me a cool name?"_

"Ah yes … you are the ones who registered late. The gentlemen will all be in room 304 together, Miss Andrews will be in 302 with two other ladies but Miss Roth will be in a room by herself, 306, it's at the end of the hall. I hope you don't mind dear."

Raven smirked as she accepted her key._ Not one bit thank you._

"Man there is no way I'm sleepin in the same room with B-Gar!" Cyborg whined as they walked down a long corridor to their rooms.

"Hey! It could be worse. You could be stuck with some weirdo …"

"Lets just go to our rooms and unpack."

"It is a shame that I could not make _Meeblirrel Rifnucks_ for all of us to enjoy. I will miss cooking," Starfire commented.

"Actually Star, if you applied for cooking skills in home economics, you can still cook, just not Tameranian food," informed Robin.

"Glorious!"

"What _did_ you apply for Star?" he questioned.

"hmm … I believe cooking skills and sewing skills."

"I took metal works and auto mechanics" Cyborg thought out loud.

"Ha! Auto shouldn't be a problem for you!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What did you take … Garfield?" Starfire asked smiling.

"Same as uh … Victor."

"Me too"

Everyone turned to Raven.

"Band and Choir."

"You sing?" Beast Boy was baffled. "I haven't even heard you sing in the shower!" he exclaimed.

"You listen to her in the shower?" Cyborg asked smugly.


	4. Gruel and Grapes

Chapter Four: Gruel and Grapes

Raven sat on her bed unloading clothes and books from her suitcase. Robin had given them two hours until they met in the guy's room. She had spent the first hour and a half unpacking incense and candles. She got distracted by one of her books until she had realized the time.

A pile of clothes was perched on one hand as she used the other to open the drawers in her dresser. When she was done she was just about to settle into her book again, when someone started to bang on her door.

She sighed. It was probably Starfire trying to convince her to go and paint her nails. But to her surprise it was not Starfire knocking franticly on her door, it was Beast Boy.

She tried asking him what he wanted but before she could get a word out he dove in, slammed the door and locked it tight.

"What-" she started.

" Robin wanted … to try out … a new … weapon … Cy grabbed it … got this evil look … when he saw me … ran as fast … safe here … with you." He panted.

" … Okay then …" she walked over to her bed and sat down, immersing herself in her book again.

He slid down to the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he gasped.

In reply she just nodded and turned a page.

He had half an hour to kill before they all had to meet up with Robin. He looked around her room. It was very close to her room at the tower. A bookshelf sat in the corner. Candles and incense were scattered upon random surfaces. A lonely box of tea sat on her nightstand.

His eyes wandered around the room until finally settling on Raven.

She had dyed her hair the day before they left, showing up to dinner with black hair. Beast Boy didn't mind. In fact he _liked _it. Even though a lot of people had black hair, no one had her outstanding purple eyes. If anything, her new hair colour highlighted that fact.

"Beast Boy?" Raven pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Call me Gar_, Rachel," _he said with a wink

She rolled her eyes.

"We should get going."

"Oh right," he checked his watch.

"Before we leave … what blue, with purple eyes and smells like flowers?"

"What?"

"In the car, when you were talking in your sleep, that's what you were saying."

"Well … I had this weird dream and there was a big blue teddy bear in the corner. It was really soft so I laid down with it."

"Talk about your inner child," she remarked, opening the door.

"Judge me all you want, but keep the verdict to yourself!" he joked.

She rolled her eyes.

Raven twisted in her sheets, unable to get comfortable. Her usually clear mind was swimming with thoughts. Her digital clock read 4:16. In three hours she would get out of bed and get ready for school. Breakfast was at 8 and classes started at 8:40.

She could usually fall asleep with ease, but she was actually _nervous_ about classes Sure she could tell herself it was just another mission, but it could last for months.

She walked over to her bookshelf and snatched a good read. After slipping between her sheets she let herself sink into her down pillows.

Her worries melted away as she disappeared into the story. She was safe. She was in her element. Her eyelids drooped and the book slipped from her hands. She fell into a light sleep with dreams of teachers that looked like Beast Boy and beds made of books.

Beast Boy scrambled out of bed and franticly searched around for the books he would need. He had woken up at ten to eight and had started to pull on random items of clothing when he realized that the school had a uniform. He dug into his suitcase having not unpacked the day before, until he found what he was looking for.

A black T-shirt and tan cargo pants.

He slipped into his pants and tugged his shirt over his head.

_Not bad_.

He grabbed his books, flew out the door and ran straight into Raven-_Ahem_ Rachel Roth.

After rubbing his head he eyed her up and down. He had only seen her in her leotard and cloak, but now she was wearing something completely different.

Like him she was wearing a black top but she had chosen a shirt with long sleeves. A tan skirt reached just above her knee and her regular blue boots had been dyed black to match her shirt.

"Heading down to breakfast?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he mumbled, reaching around for his books.

She picked up his math book and handed it to him as they made their way to the breakfast hall.

"Look it's a face!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing t his meal.

Breakfast that day was porridge with pieces of fruit in it. He had taken two grapes and a slice or orange and arranged them so it looked like it was smiling.

"Gar stop playing with your food and just eat it." Raven blew a little on her spoonful of porridge before popping it into her mouth.

"I think they're feeding us gruel," Beast Boy sneered, picking up his spoon and letting the porridge slide off and land back in his bowl.

"Man, your paranoid. Just cuz there might be a villain in the school doesn't mean they'll poison the food."

Suddenly a boy their age started choking right behind Raven. She spun around and hit him hard on his back.

Apparently he had been choking on a grape.

Beast Boy eyed them all.

"For god sakes he was choking on a grape, not dying from arsenic!" Raven was getting irritated.

But Beast Boy had doubt written all over his face and made sure to give every spoonful a hearty sniff before it entered his mouth.


	5. More Books

Chapter Five: Name that tune

Raven glanced down at her schedule while she headed down the hall. Her first class was Math, with Miss Kyper (K-eye-per) in room 215.

211 … 213 … 215!

She reached the class and walked inside not knowing what to expect.

She had entered a roomy classroom with the desks arranged in rows. Miss Kyper's desk had been placed in front of the only window in the room, to the left of the whiteboard.

Raven plopped herself down in a desk, roughly in the middle of the class. She was among the first few there so she rummaged around her bag until she found her reading book and slipped into the plotline.

With her immersed in her book she didn't notice the rest of the class fill up until Miss Kyper entered and closed the door with a snap.

"Hello class. I'm Miss Kyper. I see we have some new faces and some old ones _Jill-do-not-pass-notes!_" she snarled as she walked around the class, stopping in front of a girl with bleached blonde hair.

_'Jill'_ jumped when she realized Miss Kyper had seen and ended up dropping the not right at Miss Kyper's feet.

"A little story for the class?" she picked up the note at her feet and carefully unfolded it.

_Hey Amy_

_New year! You exited? I see that your parents stuck you here again huh? My dad says it's for my 'education' but I know he just wants to spend more time with his girlfriend. It doesn't matter though, this place seems more like home to me than home actually does. I hear they're holding a Halloween dance this yea., I can't wait. What are you going to dress up as? …_

Miss Kyper went of for a while before finally stopping, with a 'love Jill'.

"So who's Mark?" The class sniggered. Jill had talked about a boy called Mark in her note mentioning how cute she thought he was.

Miss Kyper walked up to the front of the class, dropped the note in the recycling, and wrote her name on the whiteboard.

"Now that we've started the class off with a bit of excitement, lets have some fun. Since you all know my name, it's only fair that you tell me yours. Now we'll start with the front row working our way back. It will go right to left and when it's your turn you shall stand up, tell me your name, and then tell me your favourite book _or _movie."As she spoke her eyes traveled across all of the students. When she was done she pointed to a boy at the front of the class to start.

Raven thought it a little odd, telling your _Math_ teacher your favourite movie or book, but she was supposed to be acting like a normal student so she had to listen. She had finally decided what book was her favourite when she realized it was her turn next.

After Sarah had finished telling everyone how much she loved Legally Blonde, Raven stood up slowly. It was nerve wracking, having sixty eyes on her all at once, but she managed to spit out her name and the book she had in mind, without embarrassing herself.

"My name is Rachel Roth, and my favourite book would be … Gathering Blue."

"Now Rachel, you are the first person to say a book instead of a movie, why is that?" Miss Kyper asked. She hadn't been expecting _this._

"Well … for one, you can take a book almost anywhere, but unless you have a portable DVD player you can't saw the same for movies. And what if you didn't like the Actor or how he played out a scene. With a book you can imagine it however you want it to be, instead of someone showing you how _they_ imagined it." Raven replied coolly.

Miss Kyper had listened intently, a smile spread across her features.

"I like how you think Rachel," she said clasping her hands behind her back," On to the next person.

As Raven sat down she couldn't help but feel proud to have earned a teachers praise on her first day. She felt slightly more comfortable for the rest of class, and couldn't help but notice that every so often Miss Kyper's eyes would flick over to Raven's direction.

After many group games and memorizing names, it was time for Raven to head to Science. She slid out of her desk and was halfway to the door when Miss Kyper called her to the front.

"Rachel come here please." She was flipping through a small book.

"Yes," Raven asked nervously.

"Louis Lowry wrote Gathering Blue. She also wrote this," she held up the book with an aging man on the cover," The Giver. I think you'd like it." She extended her arm out, offering Raven the book. " I want you to borrow it."

Raven took the book in her hands and examined it better.

" ….. Thanks."

She stowed the book in her bag on her way to Science. It wasn't that far to Mr. Whyte's class. Math had been room 215, Science was 211.

She bumped into Beast Boy on her way into class.

"Hey Rae."

"Don't call me Rae, _Gar_."

"Well since your name and your alias both start with Rae, it's easier just to call you Rae. Your just lucky I don't spill your _real_ name," he whispered.

She glared and walked in the class, Beast Boy tagging behind.

The Science class was slightly bigger than the Math room. Instead of individual desks there were longer, higher tables made for two, with stools to sit on. She weaved in-between the tables and found an un-occupied one near the front.

"Rae, can I sit with you?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly.

"Maybe, if you stop calling me Rae."

"Rachel, can I please sit with you." If he could have taken off the ring and transformed into a kitten, he could have used the face. _Darn_.

"Fine."

He smiled and hopped into the other seat beside her. She scooted a little further away.

"Why are you moving away?"

"Well the last time you had your science text book, it involved some rather unpleasant results," she replied coldly.

"Oh you mean when you were looking for a teabag, and I hid behind the counter and then I just out and …" he trailed off looking rather smug.

"Yes _that_ time," she said sourly.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I won't hit you there again … " he trailed off again holding out his hand.

"Fine," she grasped his hand and shook it.

" … with my Science text!"

"What!"

"I can still get ya! Just not with my science book!"

If looks could kill.

Starfire munched on cooked vegetables drenched in mustard. She had been listening closely to the others telling about their day over dinner.

So far Robin and Cyborg had went with Beast Boy to auto mechanics, then they went with her to French and lastly headed off to metal works after lunch.

Beast Boy had science with Raven after auto mechanics and met up again with Cyborg and Robin for metal works.

Starfire had already told everyone of her day (sewing in home economics before French and cooking in home economics after lunch) so now she was currently listening to Raven tell of her day.

"First I had Math in which a girl names Jill was found passing notes, so the teacher had read the note to the class. Then we had to tell the class our name and favourite movie or book. I was the only one to pick a book over a movie and Miss Kyper ended up letting me borrow a book that had the same author of my favourite book. Then I met up with _this_-" she tilted her head towards Beast Boy-" in science and listened to Mr. Whyte tell us what we would be studying through the year. After lunch I left for the band room and ended up landing myself with a flute." Raven nibbled at the end of a green bean.

"Is Bea- I mean Garfield no longer a person? Is he an object now?" Starfire was puzzled.

Robin chuckled.

"S-… Kori, Rachel is insulting B-Gar. She's saying that he's less than human."

"But you can clearly see that he is human, does she not realize that?"

"Looks can be deceiving. You look human but your actually Tamaranian." Robin answered quietly.

The two continued their conversation while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven held one of their own.

"You play the flute?" Beast Boy asked waving a fork full of salad in front of her.

"No. I've never laid my hands on a flute before but … I seem to know how to play. It just came to me."

"Did someone lay the flute to you as a child? Maybe that's why." Cyborg suggested.

She shrugged. She hadn't told her friends everything. The truth was there was a distinct tune playing in the back of her head. A tune form a long time ago.


	6. Midnight Madness

Chapter Six: Midnight madness

After a few more days of long hallways and hand-drawn maps, the Titans were finally getting the hang of things.

Beast Boy was only two or three minutes late instead of ten. Cyborg had memorized all of his classes, and how to get there. Robin had explored all the un-used hallways and classrooms. Starfire was getting used to her roommates slang. And Raven had found the darkest and most unused corridors to get from place to place.

She had just settled herself in one of her dark hallways and took out her flute. It was Friday and class was over. She had just come from band and she didn't want to go back to her dorm so as to avoid Beast Boy and his text books of doom(save his science book).

She got her hands into position and blew a few new notes that she had learned. She paused for a moment before playing a tune that seemed vaguely familiar She played the tune again and added a few notes to the end, but they didn't seem entirely right so she played them higher. _Bingo_. After listening to herself a few times she was oddly calm. Maybe she could face Beast Boy after all. She headed off to her dorm to drop her books off before going to eat, humming all the way.

Robin broke away from the cafeteria line once he had his food. After weaving through tables of giggling girls, he made his way to the team's table.

"Where's Raven?" he asked, setting his tray down.

Beast Boy spoke up at once, "The weirdest thing happened! I tried to tell her a joke and she just totally ignored me! **_More than usual_**!" he added after seeing Cyborg's face. He glared and tried to continue, "She just hummed this tune the entire time. She almost seemed happy and … " he trailed off seeing that Raven herself was slowly heading over to their table.

"Hi. What did you guys do today?" she said trying to fill the awkward silence that had crept over the group.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Starfire however launched into a speech of why flour was important in baking cookies.

As Starfire continued Beast Boy and Cyborg chatted about their various homework assignments. Raven was quiet, as usual, but something was different about her silence. Robin couldn't hear at first, but as the cafeteria slowly emptied he realized she was humming.

It didn't have a fast beat but it wasn't agonizingly slow either. The tune was amazing. As he listened he found in was cheerful and depressing at the same time.

Before anyone else heard, she caught herself and stopped immediately.

" … And that is what Mrs. Brown told me after I forgot to put the flour in the oatmeal cookies." Starfire was oblivious to the fact that almost no one had been listening.

The clock hands above the door pointed straight up. Twelve o'clock. Beast Boy sighed and stared at the silver band on his finger. He was just itching to take it off, but Robin had warned him not to. Cyborg didn't ever take his off to sleep.

_But it's midnight, no on will be up now!_

He finally gave in and tugged the ring off his finger. He tucked it into his pocket and ran a hand through his now forest green hair.

After fighting crime every other night, sitting behind a desk all day was far from excitement. He was restless. He needed something to do.

He transformed into a hummingbird and flew out the window … which turned out to be closed. Mumbling evilly he opened the window, transformed again and shot up to the roof.

He walked a little ways to the edge and plopped himself down, dangling his feet over the roof. He gazed out at the gathering storm clouds.

_It's gonna rain, I can smell it._

A warm wind rustled his hair and whipped past his ears, bringing the sounds of the city with it. But something else caught his attention, something that smelled … _smelled like exotic flowers,_ and with it came a small tune. It was faint, but seemed to be coming from below him. He morphed into an owl and took off from the roof to find the mysterious song.

It wasn't far. He was right, it had been coming from below him. He perched on a windowsill and peered inside. It was a dimly lit room. The only source of light was a small table lamp, standing beside a box of tea.

_Raven's room! She must have been playing that tune she was talking about on Monday._

"You can come in Beast Boy."

He was a little shocked, but then again he wasn't the stealthiest of them all. He launched from the window and landed neatly on her knee, staring up into those gorgeous purple eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head as best as an owl could.

"It's a little hard to hold a conversation with an owl you know." She said with raised eyebrows.

_Tonight is just full of surprises!_ She actually wanted to talk to him. He hopped off her knee before turning back into a human.

"Only if you don't speak owl," he replied, "What were you doing anyways? I heard music."

"Well-" Suddenly her lamp went off and her digital clock went out leaving them in darkness.

**Hey i know short chapter huh? But the next one is going to be long. Thank you for all of your reviews i enjoy knowing people actually stare at their computer screen slowly killing their eyes just to exite their imaginations! hahaha just kidding but i really do enjoy reviews. One more thing. I haven't decided yet but i would like some help on the matter. **

**When should the titans finally leave McAdams Boarding school?  
Christmas  
Halloween  
Until the end of the year... or  
Another time (suggested by you!)**

**thank you for reading the bottom part, usually i don't, and if you send me your opinion thanks for that too! Well i musn't dawdle i have chapters to write!**

**you-neek.**


	7. Name that Tune

Chapter Seven: Name that Tune

Recap! Okay Beast Boy couldn't sleep and he went onto the roof. He heard a song so he went to find out where it was coming from and he ended up in Ravens room. The power just went out and Beast Boy and Raven are stuck in a dark scary room alone…. Unless they decide to open the door…. But that wouldn't be fun for my plot.

"What was that?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Power out." Beast Boy stated simply. "I saw a storm coming when I was on the roof."

Raven stood slowly and felt her way to her dresser where she lit a match. Using the light she made her way around the room, lighting her various candles and an incense near the bookshelf.

"And then there was light ... " she said softly as she finished the last candle. After hearing her words Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"What?" she turned to face him, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"There's this movie and this girl knows about this Egyptian sun trick. It catches the sun in a mirror and then reflects off of all these other mirrors, lighting the whole room up."

"Figures it would have to be on a movie."

Trying not to bore her with his wide knowledge of movies, he glanced around the room for a change of subject when he spotted her flute. She had placed it in the middle of her bed to light all the candles in her room, and he was wondering what she was doing before he came.

"We- … but - …." He spluttered, "What were you doing anyways, it's midnight." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

She leaned in and retrieved her flute raising it to her lips.

"Would you like to hear a song?" without waiting for an answer she began to play.

It was beautiful. He forgot everything and focused only on the music around him. Before long he was at a loss for words and lapsed into a comfortable silence. After she finished playing the last note everything came rushing back to Beast Boy, including his speech ability.

" Wow …" he murmured ,"That was amazing! Where did you learn that?" he stared at her wide eyed.

"I didn't learn it in band … I just seem to remember it from somewhere … I can't remember where though."

Beast Boy watched as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The candlelight softened her features and her deep purple eyes stood out amongst all the soft orange and yellows.

"Beautiful … " he mumbled.

"I know, no matter how many times I play it I never get tired of it … "

" … Not the song … "

Her face changed from content, to confused. Once she realized what he was talking about all but one candle was put out by a wave of black.

"Oops … "

"Keep playing, I was enjoying it." He settled himself at the head of her bed, leaning back on her pillows. She made her way up beside him on her knees, making herself comfortable fairly close to him. She was telling herself that she was merely there for the light the candle gave off, but happy and lust were screaming their protests inside her head.

Beast Boy was glad the candle was behind him. If it wasn't, Raven would have seen a ridiculous grin plastered across his face.

She finished making herself comfortable beside him and moved her fingers into place along her flute. She took a deep breath and begun to play again, this time not stopping after a mere couple of minutes. Their worries slipped away like water between their fingers. Raven seemed to be playing for hours and second all at once. Tame was going faster than they thought. Soon it had already been forty minutes.

When Beast Boy first heard the music he had flown in the window from the roof. Since he hadn't had a chance to close it, it was still open and the occasional gust of wind would blow in. While Raven had been playing, a few rain drops from the thunderstorm outside had come in and snuffed out the only candle left, plunging them into darkness. They didn't notice. All of their attention was on her song.

After a short while in the dark, sleep sounded very tempting to Beast Boy. He only had to sink deeper into the pillows before his eyes fully closed.

Raven finally stopped to catch her breath. An hour of playing the flute was exhausting. Once she had stopped though, it was hard to start again. She leaned over Beast Boy to tuck her flute away safely in her bedside table. Catching a whiff of his cologne she sighed contently. However she only had a moment to dwell on it, before sleep overtook her.

Ravens song had acted like a lullaby for Beast Boy, soothing him into a light slumber. He was later awoken by a warm weight on his chest. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he found Raven resting her head on his shoulder. She was breathing deep and even so he assumed that she was asleep. His arm was underneath her and was slowly numbing. He moved his arm so that his hand was on her hip. Although still sleeping, she noticed her movement and turned in to him, placing her hand on his chest and pulling him closer. **_Wow I really like where I am right now,_** Beast Boy thought, his eyes slightly widened in shock and amazement. And there was that smell again, exotic flowers, the likes of which he had never smelled before. **_Happy days_**, he thought, as he pulled her closer (As if that were possible), just to make sure she wouldn't slip away.

Robin had woken up at quarter to nine to take a shower. Cyborg had still been sleeping, but Beast Boy's bed had been empty. Robin thought it a little odd for Beast Boy to be out of bed before eleven, but then again the last five days he had to get up before eight.

Now he was standing in the bathroom, wet hair and fogged up mirrors. He peeled off his towel and changed into a clean uniform. He ran thought his normal morning routine that involved a lot of hair gel (three guesses what he's doing and the first two don't count!). He slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses instead of a mask and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yo Rob, where's Beast Boy," asked a weary Cyborg.

"I don't know. He must have gotten up before me, I didn't see him at all." Robin tossed his pyjamas on his bed and walked over to his desk to look through his homework.

"Maybe he went to see Star, or play a prank on Raven?" Cyborg threw off his blankets and headed to the bathroom.

"Sure I'll check that out," he said absent-mindedly. He was focusing on a small screen in front of him. During the week they had set up cameras around the school. He saw a green skinned boy with pointy ears in a McAdams school uniform walk across the roof and sit at the edge. His ears perked up and he looked below him. Soon a green owl took his place and hopped off the roof. **_What did he do now!_**

Beast Boy was cold, but the thing beside him was warm. He pulled it closer and found it was soft, and smelled nice too. He opened his eyes to discover his nose was buried in black hair. He looked around and saw candles and a bookshelf. **_Oh right I'm in Ravens room. I remember now._** Trying not to wake her he reached into his pocket and slipped his ring on, just in case. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed contently. He wanted to stay there as long as he could so he just closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair again.

Starfire had come over shortly after Cyborg had finished his shower. They decided to wake Raven up before look for Beast Boy. All of their rooms were close together so they didn't have to walk far. Robin and Starfire led the way, Cyborg trudging behind.

"Raven, are you awake?" Robin questioned the door. Since it gave no answer he knocked … and knocked … until he finally got tired and kicked the door in. Their jaws dropped at what they found inside. For the second time in one week they watched as two team members untangled themselves from each other's arms.


	8. The Professor

Chapter Eight: The professor

Since it was the weekend and most students slept in on the weekends, breakfast lasted until nine thirty. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg had left already, leaving the other two to change into new and unwrinkled clothes.

When the final titan had sat down and begun to eat, Robin had something to say.

"Alright everyone," he addressed the team in a low voice, "the staff here thinks that since the 'professor' hasn't showed up lately he's gone. But I think he's just been busy with school. We should patrol the grounds tonight and tomorrow night just in case." He finished stabbing moodily at his eggs.

"Glorious," Starfire slowly peeled her orange.

"Good idea Richard," Cyborg nodded. Everyone had already gotten used to their alias names. Except Beast Boy who still called Raven Rae whenever he could (or had an exit close by). "If we tried to set up a security system like back at the tower it would probably be tripped by students sneaking out. But how will we avoid getting caught after curfew?" Cy questioned.

"Victor you a superhero. I'm sure you'll think of something." Raven commented.

The teen titans patrolled around the grounds of McAdams Boarding School. It was a little after eleven, and so far nothing suspicious had happened.

Beast Boy however was using his time to let off built-up energy. First, he was a humming bird, bobbing and weaving through chain link fences. Then he was a monkey, climbing on all the flagpoles and trees. Finally when he reached the area that Raven was patrolling he transformed into a cat.

He was finding it rather difficult to spot her. Wherever she was, she wasn't moving. Beast Boy had turned into an eagle and flown as high as he could. He saw all the other but no Raven. Finally after switching from different birds for their sight and hearing abilities, he found her. She had hidden herself extremely well, and was nestled in the thick branches of an oak tree.

He transformed into a hummingbird again for it's agility and noise control but once again was not graced with the element of surprise.

"I think that humming birds got their name from the hum that their wings make," she spoke to no one in particular.

'_No one in particular_' huffed, and set himself down on a branch close to her.

"How do you always know?"

"Beast Boy, you not the sneakiest you know," Raven spoke to the stars.

He sighed, irritated but pleased nonetheless. He enjoyed talking to Raven without him killing the mood with his horrible jokes or her sarcastic comments. They wasted the time away pointing out different stars and constellations to each other, but after a while they ran out of stars.

The silence was broken by their communicators simultaneously going off.

They only heard eight little words but they didn't need anymore.

" We found the Professor. He's on the roof."

**The Professor** wasn't your everyday villain. He wasn't a thief, wasn't in it for money, didn't do it for power or even just to have fun. It was for order. Gone were the days where students were afraid of what their teachers would do to them if their homework wasn't completed. Schools used to be _just_ for education, but now they had school dances, and colleges had frats and sororities. At the end of high school they would host proms, and danced the night away. _Not any more_.

The Professor thought that teachers were far to lax now. He would have things like they once were, even if it was one pupil at a time.

His costume was much like Mad Mods. With the exception that he had thick black hair, a tweed jacket, large thick tinted glasses and no cane. His weapons weren't much, if a little similar to Robins. A bo-staff that looked a lot like a lengthy ruler. A #7 as a boomerang and razor sharp numbers just for throwing around. He was cruising the roof for misbehaving students when someone spoke up behind him.

"Excuse me Professor, but I've got a math problem that I'm stuck on. It's five against one and I'm wondering who will win."

The Professor whirled around to see five teenagers in McAdams school uniforms. From left to right there was a boy in a forest green sweater, girl in a purple sweater, A boy in a red sweater, another boy in an electric blue sweater and one more girl in a dark blue sweater. The one in the middle was wearing sunglasses and was the one who had spoken up to him.

"Well if you want my opinion, I would saw one would still beat five," the professor had a deep voice, which ruled out the option that it was a woman beneath the glasses.

"Gee professor, your math skills are a little off. I think it's time you were taught a lesson."

Everyone stiffened preparing for the oncoming attack. They had all previously agreed not to say 'titans go' (much to robins dismay) while they were at McAdams. It made sense. Since they were supposed to be in discize and if someone caught what they looked like it would blow their cover. Since it was eleven thirty it was very dark. Even though they were grateful that it hid their faces, it also prevented identifying the Professor.

Suddenly Robin rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a razor sharp five.

"Dude I hated math before but now … "

Robin pulled his bo-staff out of nowhere and launched a volley of attacks which the Professor was barely able to block. The Professor swept his foot out knocking Robin on his back. He only allowed himself a moment to smirk in triumph before he jumped out of the way of a charging ram.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" He was pelted with apples from the trees below. He was trying to wipe the fresh applesauce from his glasses when he was struck by a bright blue light from behind.

"Booyah!"

"Who's there?"

Everyone froze. Someone had heard them and was franticly flashing a light in their direction. Raven quickly grabbed them all and fazed into her room. When they finally realized they were safe Robin was the first to speak "Good job Raven. We'll just have to catch him another time I guess."

"Our recent battle has wearied me. I shall retreat to my bed." Starfire stifled a yawn and headed out the door.

She was closely followed by Robin and Cyborg, but Beast Boy was staring into space, a frightened look on his face.

"Dude, Mad Mod's 'school' was bad enough, but now the numbers are out to get me!" he must have been referring to the sharp number five Robin barely missed.

"Goodnight Garfield," Raven spoke in a soothing voice pushing him out the door, "Don't let the numbers bite," she finished with a smirk

"Dude that is not funny!"

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting but they've kinda slowed down. Then again so have my chapters. Sorry for the wait but at first I had about five chapters when I first started putting them up and now I barley have half a chapter left to type that's left in the notebook I write in. I still need some votes from you on your opinion of when they should leave. So far these are the results.**

**Halloween: 0**

**Christmas: 1**

**End of the Year: 2**

**Other: 1**

**So unless you think that nobody will vote for the other options other than the end of the year that please! Don't review! But if you aren't sure … then I think you know what I'm going to say. If you have an idea that you think might be good for my story then send it in I'm totally open to anything. Other than that please be patient with me and my slow writing!**

**_you-neek_**


	9. Heard it Through the Bookshelf

Chapter Nine: Heard it Through the Bookshelf

**I got the title from 'heard it through the grapevine'. Kind of like the gossip … place.**

After their run-in with the professor, the days seemed to go in a haze. After the first week of school, which was mostly reviews, the teachers and students really started to buckle down to their studies. It turns out that the team had an assortment of subjects that each of them were good at.

Raven was doing very well in band and choir. Beast Boy could support her statement that she was doing good in band but he had never heard her sing(even in the shower). Starfire was surprisingly good at cooking. The fact that she had instructions for simple meals probably made a difference. Unfortunately she was doing bad in French. However the team didn't blame her. After mastering two languages already, trying to learn a third was no small feat. Cyborg was doing well in a number of studies. Math, Science, Computers and especially Auto Mechanics. Robin was doing well in all his subjects, but he was outstanding in gym. And everyone's favourite(and only) changeling had an uncanny skill in Social Studies. He seemed to be an expert on maps. Especially the area around Africa.

Each titan also had a different way of getting through the day. Starfire enjoyed her roommates company. Robin would go over camera footage or compete with the dodge ball team he had joined. Beast Boy would use the computers in the library to find joke books or he would play video games in him room. Cyborg trained with the football team he had joined and if Raven didn't read from her books, she read in the libraries most unused sections.

She was just reading in one of these sections when she heard voices in the next aisle over.

"This way Jonny, no one comes back here."

Raven peered through some books and saw three pairs of legs making their way deeper into the bowels of the library.

"So who are you guys asking to the dance?"

"Brittany."

"Chelsie."

"Who are you asking Jason?"  
"Rachel Roth." She tensed.

"What?"  
"Man that's suicide."

"I haven't even seen her smile."

"Doesn't she hang out with that Richard guy?"

"She is pretty hot though." _What?_

"Totally out of your league."

"Christ guys, how do you get your underwear on in the morning?" Jason interrupted.

" ……….. What?"

"Well you don't just jump in all at once. You have to put your feet in one at a time. I'm not going to ask her right away. I'm going to have to work on it."

" …. Man, I still think your c-"

"Sshhh! Someone's coming, lets go."

The legs Raven had been watching made their way out of the library, and a new pair walked into her line of vision. Ew they smelled like tofu.

"Rae?" they called.

"I'm in the next aisle over Gar," she replied.

He rounded a corner and found her sitting in a discreet corner, surrounded by books.

"You look comfortable," he picked up some books and settled himself against the wall.

"So this is where you disappear to all the time? You just come to the library and read?" Beast Boy flipped through some of the books he had picked up. "Gathering Blue? Once Upon a Marigold?"

"Do you not like what I read?" she sent him a glare that could send grown men running.

"Um … n-no … I just-I just … found it … in-inter-interesting … that y-you read more that just um … E-Edgar Allan Poe."

"I just never got a chance to get any other books between dealing with the team and the crime in the city," she settled into a more comfortable position, which was hard to do when your against a cold wall.

"What do you do after school?"

"If I'm not working on the totally unfair amount of homework that we get! …. I'd probably be playing video games."

"Gar … I heard that they're having a Halloween dance. Have you heard anything about it? I mean I know it's a month away but …"

"Yeah I heard some of those girls talking about what they're going to wear." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and examined another pile of books.

"Gar … why did you come here? Looking for me?" he froze in the middle of turning a page.

"Well actually a couple reasons. Just wondering how you were a-"

"Beast Boy," Raven said in a very menacing voice, "Back at the tower I would stay in my room for days at a time and you wouldn't worry. It's only been about three hours since lunch, what did you come here for?" he had been a bit shifty at lunch, and looked like he had wanted to say something.

"Well actually … about the other night …" _how could she forget._

"Well … we both fell asleep, I on top of you … I think I fell asleep after I put my flute away. That's the last thing I remember." _Actually the last thing she remembered was how peaceful he looked asleep._ "I'm surprised I didn't wake up throughout the entire night and slept as late as I did." She confessed.

"Really? I woke up a couple times and I'm a heavy sleeper." _What._

"You woke up and you didn't try and get me off? You weren't embarrassed or-or uncomfortable-you didn't try and … wake me up?"

"Well you see … " he mumbled something inaudible and rubbed his neck nervously.

"What? … Gar I didn't hear you."

"Well-I … " he was so nervous that he knocked over her bag and some of her pens and pencils rolled across the floor.

"Sorry. I'll get those for you." He scrambled after them and in his haste he knocked over a tall pile of books.

They spent a few minutes picking up books before Raven turned to Beast Boy again.

"So what did you come here for?"

"Well when I first came in we had fifteen minutes until dinner …" he mumbled, checking his watch.

"What?"

"Dinner. I didn't know if you had a watch on. I mean you never wore a watch back home so … "

"Alright," she gathered up her bag and snatched her pencils from Beast Boy's outstretched hand.

"Are you just going to leave all these books here?"

"This section … nobody comes here. Unless they want to talk without being heard. Then I get to hear the latest gossip. Did you know Mrs. Rose's daughter is the one organizing the dance?"  
"Really? Isn't Mrs. Rose that English teacher with all those metre sticks?"

"Yes, she has an obsession with writing everything on a straight line."

"Wow that woman has problems…"

Their conversation carried them all the way to dinner, their midnight meeting pushed out of their minds for now.

On the other side of the school a frail looking librarian leaned against the wall. He was almost having a heart attack at the site laying before him. A sea of books spread all over a single aisle, piled in stacks. The only area of floor that wasn't occupied with books was two sections by the wall, and a makeshift pathway leading to them.


	10. Shorts on Fitness Day

Chapter 10: Shorts on Fitness Day

Raven was gathering what she needed for the day. _French, Gym, then Choir_. She folded her gym clothes and laid them on the bed. Next she grabbed her French books(she didn't need books for singing) and stuffed them in her bag.

"Rae, hurry up! Breakfast is over in fifteen minutes." Came the muffled voice of Beast Boy.

"My name isn't Rae!" she snapped. She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, her gym clothes forgotten….

* * *

…."Je ne say comprends pas…?" Monsieur Zillocci (zil-o-chee) didn't look impressed. Monsieur was a French-Canadian who moved down to Jump City when he heard McAdams was hiring. He has just asked a relatively fair question to a boy named Thomas, but he was to busy oogling the 'modifications' to Chelsie's uniform to answer.

"Mr.Ganzini, you must start paying attention! Ms. Roth … Ms. Roth!" Everyone turned to see Raven with her nose in a book.

"Qui Monsieur?" she looked up.

"Would you kindly answer the question, or were you to busy reading?" everyone snickered. 'Rachel' was hardly seen without a book.

But to the class's amazement, she answered the question with a perfect accent and went back to reading….

* * *

….The war cry of an oncoming annihilation rang out in the gym. _Dodge ball._ To the boys gym class it wasn't dodge ball, more like hit-as-many-as-you-can-before-your-out-ball. Today was fitness day. The day when they combined the boys class and girls class and played. It wasn't always dodge ball, but it was the only game that everyone knew the rules to.

Their gym teacher's name was Brad. Just Brad. He did have a last name but he made everyone call him Brad. The boys thought it was to make him feel like he fit in, but the girls thought it was to make him feel younger. It had taken fifteen minutes to get the girls change room unlocked, so Brad had the boys play a quick match of dodge ball. It wasn't like watching a game, it was like watching a slaughterhouse. He had made the mistake of putting Richard Grayson and Victor Stone on the same team. **_What do they do in their spare time?…._**

* * *

….Since Raven had forgotten her gym clothes, she had to borrow some from the school. It wasn't a big deal, even the gym clothes were the same. A navy blue T-shirt with white printing that read: McAdams Boarding School. The bottoms (black)were either sweatpants or shorts.

She slipped on a T-shirt and shorts (all the pants were gone) and walked over to the full length mirror. **_Oh for the love of .…._**

* * *

….The boys were lined up against the wall waiting for the girls to come out. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were scanning the large group of girls that had just emerged from the change room. They saw a flash of orange and spotted Starfire. After the girls lined up fairly close to them, they spotted Raven … and what she was wearing.

Their jaws weren't the only ones to drop. Raven of the Teen Titans, was wearing **short shorts. **The team was used to her uniform, but she always wore he cape with it. Now they had a good 360 degree view of her, and she looked pissed.

"Today the boys will be versing the girls. Teams line up!"

The girls trudged over to the opposite wall and leaned against it. Most of the girls were batting their eyelashes sending morse code: go easy on my please … Others were planning on standing around and hoping not to get hit. A select few, like Raven, were barely touching the wall thinking _don't get in my way_. Sure it wasn't the boys fault she had to wear shorts, but she sure as hell was going to make them sorry she had to.

Brad blowed the whistle and suddenly the floor was rumbling as if someone was herding cattle. After the flurry of students left the middle of the gym, red balls took to the air.

Being a superhero, you get used to reacting fast and dodging things. The titans dodged, twisted and turned occasionally throwing when they found a ball.

Soon there was only six girls and ten boys. Raven stopped the girls and formed a plan. They broke apart and stopped throwing. Soon the boys didn't have any balls and they were all on the girls side.

"Now!" the girls ran forward and the boys were pelted with dodge balls, shown no mercy.

"Stop! Girls win!" Screams of joy and hugs were shared. Even Raven beamed when she looked over at the boys, some quivering in fear, others in the fetal position. **_The girls weren't too hard were they?_**


	11. Notes and Notes

Chapter Eleven: Notes and Notes

Over the next two weeks the titans had settled completely in and felt very much at home. They had discovered a pattern in the Professors appearances. He would scour the grounds on Thursdays and Sundays. If the week had been slow he would pop up on Tuesdays. Robin was getting quite irritated with how things were working out. Every time they fought lady luck seemed to be on the professors side. Either someone would almost catch them, just as robin was winning he would slip up, or the Professor would somehow make a miraculous escape.

After classes the dodge ball or football teams would compete. Starfire and Beast Boy insisted that they watch every game that Robin or Cyborg competed in and cheer them on.

Lately 'Jason' had made his appearance. He was semi-attractive. Taller than her with deep chocolate eyes and his hair was a shade to match. Apparently he was in her Math, French and Gym classes. He had made a point of saying hello to Raven at the beginning of every class, but he hadn't even gone any further than asking her what the days homework was.

On October 20th a list was posted on the student bulletin board. It had been circulating for a while and someone had finally pinned it up. It was a list of all the students and a group of people had put their comments about the person. Cyborg had seen it and pulled them over to read it themselves:

Richard Greyson: hottie! If he ditched those other three he could totally rule the school. _Those sunglasses make him look like a total badboy_.

Victor Stone: Jock. _All those muscles are sexy_. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girl.

Garfield Logan: Cute. _All those jokes_ LOL

Kori Andrews: Adorable. _So pretty_! A little lip gloss and eye shadow and she would be so popular. _She is so sweet_.

Rachel Roth: No comment. _Ditch the books_. Make some friends. _Brighten up_. Get out of your coffin!…

The comments went on to other students, but the team only read about themselves.

"Cute?"

"Sexy, huh?"

"What is eye shadow?"

"Think I'd rule the school?"

"They like my jokes!"

Raven slipped away from the group un-noticed and padded down the halls until she found the unused hall. The _only_ unused hallway. There was only one. Raven wasn't thinking of any of this while she slid down the wall. She was thinking of all those girls and what they said. Oh she could tell they were girls. Boys wouldn't use fuchsia coloured ink or dot their I's with hearts._ "Make some friends … get out of your coffin …_" It's just a group of girls with too much makeup, rich parents and high opinions of themselves.

_They just don't like me because I'm not like them. Because I don't carry a purse instead of a book bag. Because I read novels instead of teen people. Because my style doesn't change as often as the daily deal at McDonalds!_

She felt her temper rising and rummaged in her bag for her flute. Playing the flute always calmed her down. When she played that nameless tune she almost felt the world disappear, just like when she meditated. She fumbled with the latches on the case until she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

_It's not my fault I'm different. It's hard to fit in on a superhero team when your father attempted to destroy the universe, let alone fit in undercover at a boarding school._

Her anger dissipated and turned into sadness. She was grateful no one was around to see her like this. They would never let her live it down if they saw her cry over a bunch of notes posted on a wall.

She put her flute together with shaky hands and was soon lost in the notes of music again. While she continued to play, a set of deep chocolate brown eyes watched from around the corner.


	12. What not to wear

Chapter 12: What not to Wear

Over the next five days the titans saw even less of Raven. They only saw her at classes and mealtimes, but sometimes she even skipped dinner. Almost nobody knew where she went. They would check her room, the music room, even the library. But when they knocked she did not answer, she wasn't in the music room and her sea of books was unoccupied and untouched.

Raven had been disappearing to that unused, dark, dead-end hallway that no one went to… well almost no one.

She was just heading to dinner when Jason called her over. He was standing with a few of his friends and it looked like they were just heading to dinner too.

"Hi Rachel," he said as he fell into step beside her.

"Um… hi …" she glanced around and saw his friends go on without him.

"The Halloween dance is coming up, have you decided what you're dressing up as?"

"No I'm not planning on going."

"What? But it's going to be so much fun. I mean Halloween is a chance to hide behind masks and costumes. You could make a fool out of yourself and no one would know…. well maybe not the best example…" he obviously wanted her to go, she could tell even if she hadn't overheard him and his friends in the library._ Well I'm supposed to be fitting in…_

"Even if I did go," she started off,"I wouldn't have a costume."

His eyes lit up as he heard this. "Well…you could go as a model."

"What?!" she snapped. She was not going to a dance in a skimpy outfit that almost qualified as a bikini.

"I'm not saying you have to wear anything revealing. I mean models always bring more than one outfit in case the photographer doesn't like the style. You could dress as a model at a photo shoot, and go however you like."

"I still don't think a model would be my style." _How about a grim reaper. I could wear a cloak!_ She thought sarcastically. As much as she thought she'd never say it, she missed the tower, she missed her tea, she missed her cloak and leotard, and most of all she missed walking down the hall without someone staring at you.

They had reached the cafeteria and Starfire was waving to Raven franticly.

"I guess it wouldn't….but if you change your mind and decide to come, save me a dance." He gave her a hopeful smile before walking over to his friends, leaving Raven to join her own friends. Starfire took this chance to bombard her with questions of what she was dressing up for the dance as.

"Please friend, what will you 'go as'? I shall dress up as an Earthly princess and Richard will be going in a karate outfit and Victor shall be a 'bouncer' and Garfield shall be a surfer, friend what will your costume be?" she said it all in a rush without taking a breath and she was defiantly excited about the dance. Maybe it was the difference of what a princess was on Earth. Either that of the chance to dress up for Robin…

"Yeah girl, what are you going as, cuz we're not letting you stay in your room," Cyborg gave her a look that said _just try and say no._

"I haven't decided yet." She casually replied as they moved forward in the line. She remained deep in thought as the others patiently waited for the line to hurry up. Where could you get a _Halloween_ costume in a boarding school? And one that would fit to Ravens tastes no less… It couldn't be pink, it couldn't be fluffy, and it couldn't be bright or flashy. Something that was a little less in the spotlight, and oozing with sarcasm, or at least lightly coated. Something original, not like a witch, but not something helpless, like Starfires' princess outfit.

A girls cameo book bag swung from her shoulder as she walked by with her lunch. _Eureka._

After pasta and garlic toast was placed on her tray, the five headed to their usual table.

"So what _are_ you dressing up as?" Beast Boy aimed a forkful of spaghetti slathered in non-meat sauce in his mouth before chomping on his bread.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have an idea."

"So you are coming to the dance of Halloween?"

"Yes Kori, I'll be there."

Just then Jason passed by her table. He smiled, if not a little shyly, and Raven allowed a ghost of a smile to pass over her own face before he sat down. Starfire glanced between the two of them, pretending to ignore the obvious.

"Well Rachel we must retreat to your room after dinner to discuss how we are going to locate a costume for this upcoming event."

All through supper Starfire chatted happily about costumes, while Raven glanced over at Jason's table. He had his back to her so she couldn't see his face, but one of his friends decided to wave and wink at her. She watched as Jason realized what he was doing and hit him over the head with a lunch tray.

The meal continued with Jason and his friends stealing glances until she got up and left with her friends. Off for another night of patrolling, homework and that nameless tune.

**I KNOW, I KNOW! i haven't updated for-ever but i've been really busy with school and traveling and alot of things, and my friend garaa - o - sand (who goes to school with me) has been hassling me to write the next chapter. So anyways i shall hopefully start writing again on a regular basis, but i have to re-write the halloween dance and after that its a little fuzzy. **

**you-neek**


	13. HOLY F

** Holy Fanfiction Batman!**

* * *

To all that have enjoyed my story, and even to those who haven't, i have this message for you. I'm dying, gone within the month so all my stories shall be cancelled. ... ... .. That was a really bad joke i'm sorry. No i'm _not_ dying, so it's okay, but this _story_ is to be cancelled. Kinda.  
I'm re-writing it entirely. Forget what you thought you knew, gravity no longer exists! And neither do Miss Kyper.  
Things were going too fast all in all, so either way i'd have to re-do at least some of it some time. And if you don't know what i mean by too fast, check out chapter seven. Cor-nee. And i just had to put in my cast knowledge of movies in there too. It's sad when you don't make things up in your stories.  
So with that said, i hope you enjoy the revised version. I don't know when i'll be posting it, probably not for a while. It would be nice to actually post chapters once a week, every week for a while instead of jipping my (non existent) fans out of the latest chapter. 

** you-neek**


End file.
